narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuSaku (RtN)
The Couple SasuSaku (RtN) (サスサク SasuSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between alternate Sasuke Uchiha (also can be known as Charasuke) and Sakura Haruno (both her normal and her alternate self). It is Road to Ninja's equivalent of SasuSaku. Their Relationship Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Sakura meets Sasuke when she and Naruto were brought into the genjutsu world by Tobi. When she first saw Sasuke (thinking it was the real Sasuke), she is shocked upon seeing him in the village. Sasuke seems to return Sakura's feelings by giving her a rose to show how he cares for her, which makes Sakura happy and blushes. Every time when Sakura eats her favorite food, anmitsu, Sakura is shown looking at the rose happily. She kept the rose until it wilted. However, later it breaks Sakura's heart when she sees Sasuke takes full advantage of girls being naturally attracted to him and becoming a flirt who gives roses to a lot of other girls. Fillers - Part II Road to Sakura In Naruto Shippuden episode 271, the alternate Sakura ends up in Konoha with similar confusion as Ino believing her to be the real Sakura with memory trouble. Ino think that maybe Sakura can remember anything when she bring her to Naruto but when they reach Naruto's home, they then realize that Naruto was not home. Ino then mention about Sasuke as Sakura asked who Sasuke is. Ino tells Sakura that Sasuke was not in the village right now and then describe to her how cool and amazing Sasuke is but it was then interrupt by Sakura who remembers alternate Sasuke's personality by saying to Ino that Sasuke is a playboy, which confused Ino even more. Seeing Ino confused, Sakura explained that when Ino is describing about Sasuke, she has a huge image of Sasuke pop out in her mind. Ino then thought to herself if Sakura can't even remember Sasuke it means her memory trouble is very serious and she promises to help the alternate Sakura (thinking to be the real Sakura) to remember back her memories. Road to Tenten In Naruto Shippuden episodes 427 and 428, Tenten ends up in the Konoha of Road to Ninja and encouters the alternate Sasuke with Sakura and Menma, and the rest of their friends. As Sakura fights with Hinata over Menma, Sasuke tries to give Sakura a rose, but she rejects him and cuts the rose petals off with her hand. Undeterred, he says he likes her and refers to her as "my kitten". They all note how strange Tenten is acting and as they compare notes, Sasuke concludes Tenten is love sick, causing Sakura to lash out him for being stupid. When he goes to confront her, he tries to give Tenten a rose, but Sakura is disgusted with his actions and punches him into a wall. Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke As the events start, Naruto and Sakura have been in the Limited Tsukuyomi world for one day. Hinata are going to Sakura’s house to warn her not get too close to Menma with Ino follows her as she tries to convince her. When Hinata and Ino arrive, Hinata notices that Sakura seems very happy after she received a rose from Sasuke. Hinata thinks that this is a good chance to make Sakura get closer with Sasuke while she have the chance to get closer with Menma so she held a group date at a restaurant in which she invited Sakura and also cooperated with Charasuke to seduce her so that she can get with Menma. Ino knew about this and tells Chouji and Shikamaru and they decided to join the group date because they did not wanted Sakura to get with Sasuke thinking he will break her heart as he already have so many girls. In the restaurant, Sakura blushes when Sasuke, who is sitting in front of her, staring at her. Seeing Sakura is not in her usual self, Sasuke told Hinata, who was sitting next to him that Sakura seems to have her guard off somehow. During the date, they try to protect Sakura from Sasuke's flirts but no matter how much they try, Charasuke always won Sakura's heart. Later, Sasuke tells Sakura that he have something to tell her and that he wants both of them to be alone. Ino then take over Hinata's body and stop Sasuke, who wants to be alone with Sakura. Then, Hinata (who is being controlled by the alternate Ino) grabs Sasuke away from Sakura and she walk out of the restaurant bringing him along with her. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth There is an omake of Road to Ninja special in chapter 16. Naruto and Sakura were in the genjutsu world and they notice everyone in the village is acting strange. In the meantime, as they decided to get some ramen at Ramen Ichiraku to calm their nerves, Sasuke is seen flirting with Sakura and she can be seen blushing. Sakura says that this Sasuke is the best and then she faint when Sasuke grab her close to him and telling her to come a little closer. In chapter 25, Naruto, Lee and Kizashi (Sakura's father) approached Sakura as "Sasuke" individually. When Sakura approached by Naruto who transformed into the alternate Sasuke; Charasuke, she faints when Naruto uses the Charasuke's Sexy Festival technique. Evidence *Sakura is seen happy and blushes when the alternate Sasuke gave her a rose.Movie: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke *Sakura is seen smiling happily when she look at the rose that was given by the alternate Sasuke when she is eating her favorite food; anmitsu.Movie: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie *It is shown that Sakura keeps the rose until it wilt.Movie: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie *It is reveal that alternate Sakura, who has a memory trouble, seem to remember alternate Sasuke when Ino is describing about Sasuke to her.Anime: Naruto Shippuden Episode 271 *According to alternate Chouji, Sasuke always make a move on alternate Sakura because he is interested on how she doesn't attracted to him.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke *According to alternate Sasuke, after when he apologizes to alternate Hinata, he told her that she cooperate with him to flirts on Sakura is to help him with his wish, which is to make Sakura interested in him. This could be mean that alternate Sasuke wants attention from the alternate Sakura.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke Seiyuu *A picture was found in Chie Nakamura's blog of Uchiha Sasuke voice actor; Noriaki Sugiyama giving a bouquet of flowers to Haruno Sakura voice actress; Chie Nakamura. It seems that they were acting the balcony scene from Road to Ninja movie where the alternate Sasuke giving Sakura a rose. Among the Fans SasuSaku (RtN) is a quite known pairing that's mostly popular between SasuSaku fans. This pairing is mostly supported by SasuSaku fan and it was supported maybe due to the part that the alternate Sasuke giving Sakura a rose. References Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Sakura Category:Couples involving Sakura (RtN) Category:Couples involving Sasuke (RtN) Category:Fanon Couples Category:Filler Couples Category:Road to Ninja Couples Category:Movie Couples